runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of a Noob 5
Introduction Hello to those who are reading this! You are about to witness the last story in the Tales of a Noob trilogy. Thank you if you have been with us since the beginning and if you're new to Tales of a Noob, here's a summary of each story: * Tales of a Noob 1: Garrett is introduced to Lumbridge where he quickly learn some skills. Seeing that he could be easily defeated by a goblin, Garrett sought out to gain some experience from slaying cows. * Tales of a Noob 2: Aeris is introduced in which he saves Garrett from a Black Knight. Also, glimpses of 2 new characters, Sjblade and Grant207, are mentioned. * Tales of a Noob 3: Garrett wanders to Faldor where a clan, the Dark Scorpions hold him as ransom to the White Knights. The leader of the clan, Arachno, picks a fight with Sjblade in which both settle old business. * Tales of a Noob 4: Al Kharid is under attack by the Dark Scorpions. A mage picks a fight with Grant207 and Garrett sits paralyzed. Characters Main Character: Garrett Combat Level: 43 (Later INFINITE) Weapons & Armour: Full Rune, Rune Scimitar, Rune Kiteshield (Later Armour of Saradomin) ---- Character 2: Shopkeeper Combat Level: N/A Weapons & Armour: Brown Armour ---- Character 3: Mailman Combat Level: N/A Weapons & Armour: Sack, Blue Tunic, Leather Chaps ---- Character 4: Mysterious Guy Combat Level: 90 Weapons & Armour: Full Barrows ---- Character 5: W@tEr Combat Level: 40 Weapons & Armour: Full Rune, Rune Two-Handed Sword ---- Character 6: Igor Combat Level: 49 Weapons & Armour: Full Rune, Rune Short Sword ---- Character 7: Grant207 Combat Level: 89 Weapons & Armour: Full Dragon, Dragon Battle Axe, Dragon Square Shield ---- Character 8: Sjblade Combat Level: INFINITE Weapons & Armour: Armour of Guthix ---- Character 9: Arachno Combat Level: INFINITE Weapons & Armour: Armour of Zamorak Story A month have passed since Garrett was saved by Grant207 in the Kharidian Desert. He has gained many levels and now possesses the power of rune. "It's been a long time since I seen you Garrett", said the Lumbridge shopkeeper of the General Store,"What brings you here?" "Well it's hard to believe that I was one just a plain noob here and look at me now", replied Garrett,"Anyway, how much will this diamond cost if I sold it?" "Judging from the elegant cutting of your diamond, I'd place about 3,600 GP." "Wow…I'll sell it." "So how did you get all that GP to get rune?" "Well I went to the Stronghold of Security and Stronghold of Player Safety which ended up giving me 28,000 GP." "That's not possible…a rune platebody costs more than 40,000 GP!" "I wasn't done yet." "I also got 5,000 GP from Nurmof by helping him mine some gold so he could try to make a gold pickaxe." "But that's still not enough." "Patience I'm not done yet." "Ok I'll listen." "I many quests which earned be about 7,000 GP and I stole some GP from the Wilderness' inhabitants." "And what might they be?" "Oh those Chaos Dwarfs;they're so busy being angry, you could just come over and grab a lump of GP." "Interesting story Garrett." "Oh would you look at the time;I gotta go!" "Good luck." A mailman walked up to me. "Sir would you like to send some mail to any of your friends?", asked the mailman. "That I would", replied Garrett,"How much?" "Well since you're new, 1 GP per letter." "That's great;could you send one to my friend Sjblade?" "Well yes if you give me the letter." "Ok I just need 5 minutes." "Take your time." After a couple of minutes…"I'm done;Here you go!" "Thank you;I'll deliver as fast as I can!" The mailman walks away to speak with others while Garrett walks away. "Hey you!", said a large man in rune armour,"You a Bounty Hunter?" "Huh?", replied Garrett. "Haha noob doesn't know Bounty Hunters;anyway, Bounty Hunters is an arena where you have a target and you must kill them but someone will be assigned to kill you too." "That it?" "Yeah, 'dats about a good summary", replied the man,"Bounty Hunters in 'da Wilderness so I'll see you there." The mysterious man disappeared in a second leaving Garrett sprinting to the Wilderness. An hour later…Garrett sees a plateau and the sound of fighting makes him believe this is Bounty Hunters. Garretts sees someone and runs up to them. "Is this Bounty Hunters?", asked Garrett. "Yes enter and experience it for yourself." Garrett enters and a new game starts. Bladeninja3000 is his target. Garrett scrambles around the arena to find his prey when suddenly someone stabs him in the back. "Noob bow down to the might of Igor!", said Igor who Garrett guess was his hunter. Garrett saw a glimpse of his prey and started running. "Hey get back here!" "What now you're slow, look who's a noob!", replied Garrett. Garrett ran up to W@tEr and cut him off with a slash. He could see Igor trying to find him so he had to end this battle early. W@tEr was no easy prey. He carried a rune two-handed sword that pierced Garrett's side and left him with a big wound. Garrett spun around and gave a devastating slash but was countered by W@tEr's smash attack. Suddenly all the torches went out and every one stopped their battles. An antagonizing roar broke the silence and the torches went back on. There he was, Arachno, surrounded by a mob of Greater Demons. Category:Noobs